


[podfic] Cordelette

by freshbakedlady



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Buckle Up Kids We're Going To The Feels Place, Furiosa gets a little bit drunk, Gen, In-universe implied blasphemy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady
Summary: Cordelette: A long loop of accessory cord used to tie into multiple anchor points.
  Ace didn't know if the Boss realised. Realised that when you claimed a thing, it could lay claim on you in return, if it dared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cordelette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390514) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Length: 31:18

Download Link: available as [mp3 here](http://joycesully.com/toystore/Cordelette.mp3) (right-click, save as...)


End file.
